


Anything For You

by STARSdidathing



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Asgardian Tony Stark, Attraction, Feels, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Light Angst, Loki & Tony Stark Friendship, Loki (Marvel) Feels, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Propositions, Tony Feels, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 17:03:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17881757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing
Summary: Anthony will do anything to protect Loki, his dearest friend and the man he loves. Even when it hurts.





	Anything For You

He discovered them together on Alfheim.

Anthony had procured a bargain on a magical text he knew Loki would enjoy. He’d hurried up to Loki’s room in the tavern and threw open his door.

Loki had said he was feeling unwell and for Anthony to enjoy the city without him. He’d hoped the book would improve Loki’s mood and serve as a distraction. He had _not_ expected to open the door and find his friend in bed with an elf. A _male_ elf.

Shock had rocked through him first, followed by a terrible, gut-wrenching _hurt_. He’d pushed the second down swiftly, refusing to let it show. 

Loki had jerked to look at him, horror in his eyes as well as fear. Anthony had merely swallowed and backed away. Loki called after him, but Anthony turned on his heel and hurried to his own room.

He’d never believed the rumours. 

He’d thought they were all fallacies and attempts to besmirch Loki’s name, because surely Loki would never allow himself to be seen or to be _caught_. He would never allow tongues to wag about his preference for _men_.

And maybe, deep down, Anthony hadn’t believed it for his own reasons. Selfish, desperate reasons, because if Loki did not like men, then Anthony could pretend he did not so wholly and completely _love_ Loki.

Anthony managed to get inside his room without his step faltering. He shut the door behind him and stood there, trying to pull himself together.

He didn’t have long before Loki was yanking open his door and all but falling into the room.

Anthony looked over his shoulder. The door was shut, but Loki’s hair was in disarray and while he’d pulled his clothes back on, a mark remained on his neck. It was the only sign of red on his skin, his face remained pale and his eyes were wide.

“Anthony,” he began, his usual smooth, confident voice worried and tremulous. “Anthony, please, allow me to explain.”

Anthony barked out a laugh. “How do you explain a male elf out of your bed? Your tongue is skilled, but not that impressive.”

Loki cringed and his green eyes fell away. “I... I did not expect you back.”

Anthony finally turned to Loki, his incredulity making him move. That was Loki’s excuse? _That?_ It was more accepted on Alfheim, but by the _Norns_ , it would only take the wrong person walking in and the Allfather would have Loki’s head! Loki should have been more careful, warded his rooms even! Gods knew Anthony took a dozen precautions before he even _contemplated_ taking a male lover!

“Please, Anthony,” Loki’s plea made Anthony look at the prince with shock. He’d never heard Loki appeal with such honest desperation. The prince’s eyes weren’t even hiding his fear or his hope. He expected Loki to ask about secrecy, instead he whispered, “Please, do not turn me away.”

He took a hesitant step forward, not quite reaching out for Anthony, but looking as if he yearned to. Anthony’s expression crumpled and he held out his arm. “I will not do that, Loki.”

The mage was in his arms in an instant, curling close and letting out a shaky breath. They didn’t often hug this way, but Anthony kept him close and let his eyes slip closed.

It seemed that no matter how old they became, Loki could always slip under his defences and squeeze Anthony’s heart tightly. He was only a few decades older than the prince, but he sometimes felt as if it was a century. 

“If anyone else had caught you...”

“I know,” Loki answered, frustrated and embarrassed at his mistake, but not repentant or fearful enough for Anthony’s liking.

“You play with fire, Loki,” Anthony insisted. “You wards allowed me straight to you.”

“I _trust_ you,” Loki grumbled.

It sent a flare of warmth through Anthony’s chest but he stamped it down. “And yet you feared me turning my back on you.”

Loki shifted, hiding his face further from Anthony. Guilty, perhaps, for thinking so ill of his friend - but Loki _should_ be suspicious! Norns, Anthony hadn’t even told Loki of his own interest in men! He didn’t want the mage to recognise his feelings, yes, but he also knew better than to whisper that truth to _anyone_.

“You are a prince, Loki,” Anthony continued forcefully. “You are Odin’s _son_. You-”

“Do you think I do not _know_ that?” Loki spat, and he was riled up enough to remove himself from Anthony’s embrace and cross his arms. 

He turned away from Anthony, but Anthony still knew his friend. He felt dread welling up inside him over the realisation. “You know, but you will not stop.”

The stubborn tilt to Loki’s chin increased and he also clenched his jaw. Loki would not stop bedding men. He would throw himself into the path of discovery and wrath and Anthony could do nothing to stop - but, no. He could do something.

It was foolish, it was _painful_ , but if Loki was stubborn and determined, what other choice did he have? If Anthony said ‘ _do not do it_ ’ the prince would make a point of proving Anthony wrong until he got himself in trouble, or danger. And if he let it lie, Loki would still continue, and something would inevitably happen to out him to the Allfather.

But, was he truly going to offer this? Was he truly going to do this to himself? Yet, Anthony already knew the answer. 

He carefully warded his heart. He carefully pushed all thoughts of _love_ and _want_ down so far that he couldn’t feel them. He had spent years repressing his emotions and it was almost easy to lock them away.

“If you will not stop,” Anthony said carefully, “then you should not do it with some nameless elf you cannot trust.”

Loki understood in a moment and he turned back to Anthony, his jaw dropped with shock. “You...?”

“If you wish to have a man,” he continued, using the same level tone as before; he needed it for himself as much as for Loki. “Then you should do so with someone who will never betray you.”

“But... but you do not participate in...” Loki trailed off, but the words were clear.

“Not for... a number of years,” Anthony replied, unwilling to give away the whole truth. “I was rash and rebellious when I was younger, you know this.”

Loki’s eyes were wide. “I did not know.”

“It is not something you speak of, Loki,” Anthony told him, a little more sharply then was probably needed.

Loki didn’t even notice the chastisement. The mage was still looking at him in complete bewilderment, yet something else lurked in his eyes. He looked _hurt_. But they both knew why secrecy was required. It was also why his offer would be foolish for Loki to turn down.

Anthony knew that some men could not stand the touch of a woman, if Loki was one of them, he would need someone he could bed without fear. 

It would be painful, but Anthony preferred it to the alternative. Anthony could let his heart suffer if it meant Loki did not get caught by someone more willing to tell the Allfather about his son’s indiscretions.

Stepping closer, he saw Loki stiffen. He looked unusually skittish. Anthony placed one hand on his friend’s arm, but didn’t touch him any further.

“Anthony...” Loki’s eyes darted over his face; impossible to read for all that they looked raw with emotion. “This offer...”

“I am attractive enough, aren’t I?” Anthony questioned. 

He was rewarded by Loki’s eyes skimming over him before darting away guiltily. It was a gesture that made something delighted and hopeful burst through his chest. Loki _did_ find him attractive.

“This is safe for you, Loki,” he insisted. “And there is nothing you could want or do that I would be opposed to.”

Loki wrenched his eyes back to Anthony. “You cannot know that.”

“I know _you_ , and that is all I have ever needed.”

Loki made a small sound but Anthony’s words seem to have been all Loki needed. He cupped Anthony’s face and kissed him. The fervency and sudden nature surprised Anthony, but he kissed back. He brought his arms around the taller Aesir’s neck and let himself get backed up until he collided with the wall. They broke apart to gasp.

Anthony’s head was spinning, his mind full of _Loki_. He was touching and kissing his beloved and it was something he had longed to do for decades - but Anthony shoved those thoughts to the side. This was about _Loki_ not him.

“Ward the room,” Anthony hissed. Loki nodded against him and Anthony both felt and saw a further layer of green magic pulse around them.

A moment later, Loki was kissing him again. It was _good_. Loki kissed well and his passion made Anthony bite down on a groan. They kissed with the same intensity as their verbal spars. It was everything Anthony had imagined a kiss with Loki would be like.

When they pulled apart again to breathe, Anthony trailed his mouth over Loki’s jaw, making him shiver.

“What do you want?” he asked, his eyes closed as he indulged in the feeling of having Loki so _close_. “Shall I be beneath you? Shall you order me? What is it you crave, Loki?”

Anthony was certain he would do _anything_ , if it meant being with Loki.

“Do you prefer to be rough?” Anthony asked. It wasn’t his favourite, but he’d been with men and woman who liked to deliver or receive pain. He could handle both. “Do you wish to hurt me?”

“ _No_ ,” Loki instantly, flatly denied, sounding appalled by the idea. 

Anthony soothed him instantly, stroking a hand through his hair and chastely kissing his cheek. Loki shivered, all but going pliant beneath him. 

“Oh,” he whispered and the realisation ached something deep within his heart. Loki wanted to be treated softly, to be looked after, to be _loved_.

It would be... dangerous to offer that level of affection to Loki and not be discovered, but he couldn’t reject him. Loki saw so much rejection in his life, it was no wonder he craved even a hint of acceptance through a sexual act.

Anthony brushed his mouth over Loki’s cheek again and whispered, “I can do that, my Loki.”

Loki shuddered again and Anthony kissed him once more. He also eased away from the wall and coaxed Loki to follow him to the bed. They broke the kiss and Anthony’s mouth went to Loki’s neck while his hands slid down Loki’s front and underneath his tunic.

He tried not to think about that _elf_ touching Loki like this and he tried not to scowl at the pre-existing love bite. Anthony instead focused on erasing those touches and making it all about _them_.

He caressed Loki, letting himself pour out just a fraction of his longing, affection and desire to be with Loki this way. He’d wanted and loved the mage for decades; to cherish and love him as he deserved was no hardship.

He pulled off Loki’s tunic and trailed his mouth over Loki’s chest, his fingers drifting over skin at the same time. Loki was biting his lip as if to muffle any sound. His eyes were locked on Anthony with enough emotion to make Anthony feel scorched. 

Anthony’s mouth stopped moving, poised just below Loki’s nipple. He tried to piece together the look in Loki’s eyes, but before he could, Loki was dragging him into a kiss and Anthony was distracted. They kissed almost frantically, only breaking away to yank Anthony’s tunic off his head. A moment later, he was pushed down onto the bed and Loki was straddling him.

They were both aroused and when their hips came together, they groaned. Loki’s head rested in the crook of his neck and Anthony tilted his head back. Loki continued to roll their hips together in beautiful motions that sent pleasure shooting through his body.

Anthony ran his hands over Loki’s back, cataloguing every curve and muscle.

It almost hurt to bring his hands to still Loki’s hips. He tilted his head so his lips brushed Loki’s ear. “Shall you have me, my Loki?” He flicked his tongue against Loki’s ear. “What would you like me to do?”

Loki made a small noise that was hard to quantify. It didn’t sound bad, but nor did it sound good. It had Anthony frowning and pulling back to see the other man’s face. He was gritting his teeth and staring at Anthony’s shoulder. 

“Loki?” He questioned with concern. He ran his hand over Loki’s back, attempting comfort.

Loki’s body trembled and he ducked his head, his black hair obscuring his face. Anthony could see he was losing the other Aesir. Something had spooked him and Loki was moments from retreat.

He brought his hands to cup Loki’s cheeks but didn’t make him look up. He swallowed against the lump in his throat. “Whatever you ask of me, Loki, you can have it.” He licked his lips. “You seek a tender lover. I can be-”

Loki barked out a harsh, bitter laugh that stopped Anthony in his tracks.

“You have no idea, Anthony. You have no _concept_ of what I want.”

Anthony frowned, trying not to be irritated. “You enjoy my touch. You enjoy it when it is soft and affectionate-”

Loki laughed again, and his head dropped lower. “I _enjoy_ it,” Loki hissed, “because it is _yours_.”

Anthony’s eyes widened and his hands slackened. It wasn’t enough to let Loki go, but he pushed out of Anthony’s hold regardless. He didn’t go far; instead he sat on the edge of the bed, his feet on the floor and his back to Anthony.

“Your offer... you have no idea...” He closed his eyes and took a breath. “I thought perhaps I could, but,” he shook his head. “This parody of intimacy? Even I cannot bare that lie.”

Anthony stared at him. “You are in love with me.”

Loki cringed and tilted his head further away. His voice sounded weary and resigned. “At least you are less likely to hate me for it now.”

“Loki,” he whispered, sitting up and touching his friend’s arm and his neck. His heart was pounding, his joy almost impossible to speak over. “My dearest Loki.”

Loki looked over his shoulder, the act done from instinctive confusion then any real wish to look at Anthony. His face was dreadfully dejected and unhappy. Anthony just bent forward and pressed their mouths together.

He lovingly kissed the other man before pulling back just enough to whisper. “My beloved, I love you as well.”

Loki’s eyes widened and his mouth dropped in shock. “You...?” His body finally shifted, curving towards Anthony as he brought his hands to Anthony’s neck and cheek. “How?”

Anthony laughed softly and brushed their lips together again. “If I start the list of reasons I love you, we may be here for some days.”

“But you couldn’t...” his eyes were wide, incredulity making slow way for realisation and the first seeds of happiness. “But your offer...”

“A means of protecting you,” Anthony whispered. “I would have done anything to protect you, Loki.” He smiled sadly. “And perhaps too, I would have had a chance with you, no matter how doomed.”

Loki swallowed. “Your affection was real.”

“Entirely,” Anthony answered.

Finally, Loki smiled; he also huffed a small laugh and leant forward. He kissed Anthony with eyes full of wonder, but they eventually fell closed only so that they could deepen the kiss. 

When Anthony pulled him backwards, Loki followed wordlessly until, with some rearranging, the mage was lying beside him as they held each other close and traded soft, gentle kisses. They eventually stopped and settled with their foreheads pressed together and one of their hands tightly clasping the other.

It felt terrifying and liberating to open himself up this way, to be lying in bed with Loki, their _mutual_ affection confessed and their grip so tight it almost hurt. A romantic relationship with another man, with the _prince_ was hardly going to be easy or without its dangers, but by the Norns would it be worth it.

The look on both their faces said it all; they would never let the other go. They would _never_ let anything come between them.

The silent promise made Anthony smile and tilt his head until their lips could come together once more. It was a kiss that said everything they didn’t voice. It was a vow of affection and dedication, it was _I love you_ and _I will never leave you_.

And if they pulled each other even closer and held on that little bit tighter, no one was there to see them, just as no one would ever tear them apart.

**Author's Note:**

> And it's just one fluffy ball of fluufff, how could I resist?
> 
> I also liked the idea so much that I have another Asgardian!Tony story that deals with the "offering sex to friend" theme which is from Loki's pov and is **[here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17958281)**. It's unconnected to this story, just had that same a premise. 
> 
> But, anyway, I hope you liked this one! :)


End file.
